rising_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast Speaker
= Description = The Wylds are a strange place where all manner of beings and legends abound; some speak of ancient trees that remember the times of the first days and that are willing to tell those patient enough to listen all about those times. Others will tell tales of the Melkarr using the power of the Wyld to Shift their forms into Wyld shapes and the Lycanthropes of ancient days but few nod to the Beast Speakers should they exist at all. It is said that there are places in the world that are known to the beasts where those mortals that sleep open their minds and their hearts to the world and take into themselves the power of not just the Wyld but of the beast that has selected them. When they awaken they are changed, their perceptions different, their blood flowing with a new purpose. They are not taught, so legends tell us, by the words or sounds of human lips, nor Eaölf, nor Orc or other but instead they listen to the whisper song of the beast. Teaches them, it does, of instinct learned from generations long gone past or died but moments gone. The Beast Speaker. "The Beastspeaker..." "Aye, I remember the first day and the change, the sounds I could hear, the taste of the air, the smell of a campfire miles distant. It was a fox that spoke to me in my dreams all quick and hunting through the dark. Cold eyes in dusk and the half smile on its lips when the scent of a fawn rolled in on the breeze. All the while I slept but I could feel rough paws soft padding and hard thundering through the soft earth of the forest, chasing, chasing the anticipation of flesh, warm, in my belly empty. When I awoke the world was a different place, I found people difficult but the quiet places easy and when I need the beast; the ears of the fox, eyes in the pitch black, they are never far away. Always with me, always, at the turn of my head or the sudden myoclonic twitch from sleep, it is once more the beast a' speaking, man forgotten in a pinch. Those days? Sad to wake I am and be, once more, like you " - Azilo Yuronomor - Beast Speaker Legends of the Speakers "Dreams of being human, dreams of being Eaölf, dreams of being Orc these are dreams that I have. Remembrance of chair and table, bowl and spoon, fire and cauldron, hearth and home. Memories perhaps. Fleeting, far distant. Once I was thumb and finger. Now I am paw and claw. Thoughts of voices, articulation, words, paper, prayer and lordlings. Ideas of then and now, light and dark, right and wrong, the premise of civility. Notions of sword and shield, tools, beasts of burdens, brothers and sisters enslaved. Shared thoughts, shared words, shared feelings; fleeting now no more to be theirs all mine, inside. Simple taste and smell, weak limbed and slow, to see the breeze and hear the fear in tone and being that is the beast not the girl it is the freedom and not the snare, I am the beast, She is the Prey, I am the strength and she is the weakness, I am what is and She is what was." - The words on the lips of Spirit Speaker Ta'al when contacting the mind of Beast Adept Kaya Ardelle "Beast Adepts are said to be the amalgamation of the dreams of mortal folk and the dreams of the Gillieabad themselves. A link between what we had, long ago and what we have now that steps between both worlds but with a measure of control that gives them a very strong connection between beast and mortal. The Mistress, in the case above, it is assumed, have a greater heritage, one that is hidden from the powers and magics that is provided to us. Their vestiged power within the realm of the beats is very clear and they seem to spend more time among them than they do among us, specifically communicating through sense and feeling than we do. They are less adept than their predecessors at operating within a group of mortals than their brethren, which is often a liability, but their skills are legendary." - Professor Morpan Legilin - Discussion on the merits of the Beastkind - 1822 Remarks on the Beast Kin ''"Feel the ground beneath your claws and smell the wind, summon the beast and ride its back, float between the day and the night the man and the monster, feel the Gillieabad, touch their minds, reel back and understand for moments. Worship not, nor sacrifice, nor crawl or dance for favour, speak not in tongues or howl in sorrow at the darkness for your are Lord you are Mistress, you are Lady you are Master. Charged between the here and now the then and never, sight of the unseen, flying high below the earth, charging deep above the hills. Return then to form of truth an waken, mind filled and limbs tired, truths uncovered and the future seen. Through the action of the of the Spirits, walking with them, seeing with them, understanding with them and then the mortal shape again. This is what it was to be them, this is their legacy, to be chosen, to be the link, to be almost as they were to be, a remembrance of the past and glance at the future.Gillieabad, Ghurahl, we do not forget them and they have never recalled the memory of us." - ''Shaleford Laxeth - Beast Kin Long ago there were stories that the legendary Gillieabad and Ghurahl roamed this land, Spirits great and powerful, capable of seeing the truth and the deceit of matters. They were known to be capable of realising the now, the then and the time to come, perhaps not in the order of lineage but certainly in the order of importance. It was said that they were capable of riding the mortal form of both man and beast although that neither could hold their strength for long lest their power burn the soul and scour the body in fire. For those fortunate enough to feel their strength great insight of those moments of sharing were left in their minds, granting them skill and wisdom beyond compare. It is said that the lines of those touched in such a way remembered the sharing of skins, with beasts and birds and that as the lineages opened their children gained such skill as Speakers and Masters and on occasion Lords. Category:Guilds